Uno Badlanders
Uno is one of Kazi's oldest spit viper cats as well as one of thier legendary individuals. The 2002 Badlanders Uno (02BAF020) was First seen on June 16, 2002, when the wild Badlanders group were first observed. There were twenty-one members of the wild group at the time and but only two others had names to go along with thier ID-Codes. They were believed to be Uno's older sister and littermate brother, Azule (02BAF017), and Dos (02BAM021). After several observed encounters and a long habitation process, the wild group was habitated in the middle of 2002. They were named the Badlanders, due to their badland home. At the time, the dominate male and female was unknown so a radio collar was randomly placed on a large male and large female. The female with the collar was 02BAF003 and the male with a collar was 02BAM001. If they were the dominate pair, then they would have likely been Uno's parents. Shorty after the group was considered semi-habitated, 02BAF003 and 02BAF006 were discovered to be pregnant. However, 02BAF006 aborted her litter and 02BAF003 was killed by a predator on July 29, 2002. Not long after the collared female was killed, five adult males left the group to rove and with them went the only remaining collared animal in the pack. All five males dissapeared. The Badlanders then migrated away from thier range and were lost. Uno was one of the lost members of the group. Badlanders Dominate Female Over a year later, the Badlanders were reocated near thier origional range in December of 2003. The dominate female was Uno now, and the dominate male was an ex-Warriors rover named Nero. Nero, being the only habitated member of the group, was collared and rehabilitation progressed. When the group was rehabitated, they consisted of Azule, Dos, Nigro, Rojo, Verde, Felps, Fellicitee, Quinton, Deneros and Silverosa. Uno, Verde and Fellicitee and Azule were all pregnant at this time. Shortly afterwards, Dos, Nigro, Rojo and Feps left the group to rove. Then, in January, Uno aborted. Fellicittee then gave birth to her litter nearly ten days later but Verde killed the kits and replaced them with her litter of Pop, Snap and Crackle. Azule was the last female to give birth but her litter was lost. Uno quickly got pregnant again and gave birth on March 15, 2004 to her first known litter of kits named R2D2, Junior, Jacky and Fizzles. The following month, Quinton, Verde and Uno were pregnant. Verde evicted Quntion and then Uno evicted Verde. Uno then gave birth to her second litter in May. Then, on June 4, 2004, Deneros was predated and on July 1, 2004, Nero was killed. Shortly after, Uno was discovered to be pregnant with Nero's last litter. She gave birth on August 14 but only one kit, Tina, lived to become an adult. The other two kits were killed by the Vexos in a den raid and the babysitter, Quinton, was injured trying to defend the kits. In September, Romeo, Lord Montague, Tybalt, and Mercutio joined the Badlanders from a neighboring pack named Quail. Tybalt quickly established dominance in the Badlanders beside Uno and a few days later, they ousted Rojo, Felps and Silversoa, all of which dissapeared. In October 2004, Uno, Verde, Feicittee and Quintion were all pregnant. That same month, Verde attacked and evicted Felicittee. This was the second time that Verde had evicted another female from the group without Uno's say-so. Uno evicted Verde and chased her far from the Badlanders. The following month, she and Quntion gave birth to a mixed litter of six kits. A week later, Verde and Fellicittee were allowed to rejoin the group being as they had lost their own litters. On December 24, 2004, Uno's son R2D2 dissapeared. In January of 2005, Uno was pregnant again as well as the unruly subordinate Verde. However, before Verde could stir up trouble, Uno attacked and evicted her as well as Fellicittee but she allowed the two females to return after she gave birth. In March, Azule dissapeared and in April, Uno and Verde were both pregnant again but Uno aborted her litter as well as Verde aborting hers. Uno was pregnant again in June but again she lost her litter. Then, in July, the Badlanders and the Quail packs both got into a large fight over the river territory. Unfortunately, the Badlanders were bruised and bloody and they were chased away from the river by the Quail pack. Worse yet, Uno was pregnant again in the heat of the dry season. With little food availible in their new range, Uno turned violent and evicted Verde, Fellicittee, Quinton, Snap, Jacky, Roxanne and Cheetara from the group and made sure they did not return until after her litter of three was born. In September, Lord Capulet was predated and the following month, Mercutio and Tybalt fought for dominance. Tybalt won and ousted his competitor but allowed him to return at the end of the month as a subordinate male. By then, Uno was pregnant again and she quickly evicted her troublesome subordinates, Verde and Fellicittee as well as evicting Quinton and Snap. She gave birth in late November. Sadly, one of the kits, Lenni, was killed but the others survived to adulthood. In March 2006, both Uno and Verde were pregnant again but Verde aborted before she started causing any trouble. Uno carried her litter full term and gave birth in April to a litter of four. Verde was left in charge of the litter and one afternoon, a white-tailed blacksnake got into the babysitting den and while defending the litter, Verde was bitten. She died the following day. In May, Uno and Quinton were both pregnant but Uno lost her litter. Quinton was allowed to remain in the Badlanders and she gave birth to two kits named Rawhide and Russtler. Then, in July, Fellicitte was Last Seen and Uno was pregnant again. She gave birth in August but two of the kits were killed by the Quail pack in a den raid. The two remaining kits, Seal and Penguin-Flip! survived to become adults. Uno was pregnant again in November and she evicted Quinton and Snap from the group as well as Jacky, Roxanne, Cheetara, Tina, Snickers, Skittles, Clinky and Rocket Dog. In December, she gave birth to a large litter of six kits, fathered by Tybalt. This time, though, most of the evicted females did not return to thier group and instead, they founded the Willow pack, lead by Roxanne. Quinton was the only one of the evicted females to return to the Badlanders in January. In February of 2007, Uno was pregnant again but she aborted her litter. Then, four of her sons, Elroy, M&M, Twix and Mr. Goodbar, all left to rove. Shortly after, in April, Quinton died of unknown causes, leaving Uno without her loyal babysitter. Uno was pregnant again at the end of the month as well as her daughter, Ponderosa. On May 20, Uno gave birth first but her sympathy towards allowing her daughter to remain in the Badlanders came back on her. Ponderosa killed her new siblings and replaced them with her own litter. Uno, though, did not evict her daughter but instead abandoned her and her litter. Ponderosa was never seen again. The Badlanders relocated and moved closer to the new, yet struggling Willow group. They first encountered Clinky, whom was evicted from the Willow at this time but she was rejected from her birth group and Uno chased her away. Clinky was Last Seen shortly afterwards. Then, a few days later, Rocket Dog appeared at the Badlanders but, like Clinky, she was chased away from her birth group and she rejoined the Willow after Roxanne gave birth to her litter. Uno lead the Badlanders until October 2009, when she was overthrown by her daughter, Frisky, after a group split. Subordinate Female Frisky evicted Uno multiple times until she settled into her position but even then, when her daughter became pregnant, Uno would be ousted from the pack. The year changed and Uno was approaching ten years old. After the death of more famous Keeper Hunters, Uno was the oldest spit viper cat at Kazi Reserve that was still alive. Age was begining to catch up to the former dominate female. However, in March 2012, Uno was pregnant for the first time in a long time by a roving male. But she was not the only one. Her domineering daughter Frisky as well as Emma and Dindy were all expecting as well. And this time, Uno did not have the luxuries of evicting her rivals from the group. Instead, Frisky did and she excorcised this power by evicting Uno with Emma and Dindy. The three females stayed together but they all aborted their litters in April. Frisky, though, gave birht to her litter of two kits named Swaggar and Luticris, fathered by dominate male Jumper. The three evicted females were allowed to return to the group after the litter was born. Uno helped care for her new grandchildren. In June, Jumper dissapeared and after two days, Frisky set out to find him and the Badlanders split. Frisky was absent from the group for eleven days, leaving Uno in charge of the only part of the family that could be tracked. Following her were a large sum of her children and grandchildren. During the group split, a lone female named Killbilly, who was the last survivor of the Outsiders pack, approached the pack and Uno allowed her to join. Killbilly then took dominace from the aging female and lead them further from where the other half of the Badlanders were believed to be. Fortunately, Frisky found Jumper and the dominate pair, as well as the missing group members, located the splinter group and the Badlanders reuntited. Uno settled back into a subordinate position. However, Frisky was not so lucky. Killbilly was not so willing to submit and the two females fought for the position as the dominate female. Surprisingly, Killbilly emerged victorious and she ousted Frisky. Uno submitted to the new dominate female. Frisky died some time later while Jumper established himself as the dominate male of the Badlanders for another month before he went missing again. This time, his mate did not come after him. From July to January of 2013, the Badlanders were without a dominate male. Several males left the group to rove and Killbilly was very quick to oust all of her rivals. Uno, though, remained in her family for she helped to care for Killbilly's kits. Killbilly was pregnant twice but she only carried one litter full term. Uno helped her rear the kits to adulthood. During the winter, in January of 2013, a former roving male named Oklahoma joined the Badlanders and easily established dominance in the group. Then, at the end of the month, Killbilly was bitten by a snake on her head and flank, leaving her weak. For Uno, this would have been a perfect opportunity to take dominance from her but she showed no interest. Uno was now working on eleven years old and would not be able to defend the title well enough, nor bear kits as well. Surprisingly though, none of the other younger females tried to take dominance from thier injured leader. Uno is still in the Badlanders today as a subordinate female. On July 31, 2013, all research at Kazi Reserve ceased, and Uno, among with the rest of the Badlanders pack, were last seen. Her fate remains uncertain. Clan of the Badlands Uno was one of the main characters on "Clan of the Badlands", ''starring as the Grandmother to the group being as she was '''Friskys mother and the former leader of the group. When the '''Badlanders' suffered a group split towards the end of the first season, Uno took dominance reluctantly in the Badlanders' splinter group being as it had been a while since she had so much responsibility. Uno lead the group for several days, trying to lead them back to the other half of the family since she was a veteran of a many of family splits. However, before she could reunite the family, the shifty Vexos female Killbilly (although she is really from Missfits) showed up and displaced her, taking over the group. Uno allowed Killbilly to join the group and take leadership because she could tell that the lonely ruffian had been living on her own for quite some time. Uno did not realize the danger she was putting her grandchildren (though several were her own kits) in by trusting this outsider. As the days continued, Uno began to notice that Killbilly was not leading the splinter group back towards the Badlander's home front but instead towards another place south of home. Uno attempted to assert herself to Killbilly but she was only lashed out at. Finally, by chance, Frisky's group appeared over the hill and they charged the splinter group, thinking they were rivals. However, the Badlanders reunited and there was no fight. When Frisky attempted to approach Killbilly, realizing that she certainly was not one of the Badlanders, the two females fought, ending the series with the Badlanders litterally tearing themselves apart. Uno's Litters March 15, 2004: R2D2, Junior, Jacky and Fizzles, fathered by Nero. May 29, 2004: ''' Roxanne, Marburl, Cheetara, and Elroy, fathered by Nero '''August 14, 2004: 04BAK041, 04BAK042 and Tina, fathered by Nero. November 17, 2004: M&M, Snickers, Twix, Skittles, Mr. Goodbar, and Almond Joy (a mixed litter of both Uno and Quinton's kits, mothers and fathers unknown.) February 23, 2005: ''' Clinky, fathered by Tybalt. '''August 30, 2005: Peter-Felter, Clankity-Clank and Rocket Dog, fathered by Tybalt. November 29, 2005: ''' Lenni, Rio-Grande, Ponderosa and Lil' Joe, fathered by Tybalt. '''April 15, 2006: West, South, North and East, fathered by Tybalt. 'August 14, 2006: ' 06BAK064, Seal, 06BAK066, and Penguin-Flip!, fathered by Tybalt. 'December 14, 2006: ' Crab Apple, Delta, Bud, Sparke, Twinkle, and Shine, fathered by Tybalt. Category:Dominate Females Category:Badlanders Individuals Category:Subordinate Females